Meet My Team
by Hazuki Saiuno
Summary: Si Sasuke at Sakura ay matalik na magkaibigan na lumipat sa Konoha. Ngayon, ay namumuhay sila ng mapayapa. Di nila alam na dito magsisimulang matuklasan ang natatagong mga lihim ng bawat isa.
1. Meet my new classmates

Disclaimer: Wala po akong anumang inaangkin, buhay ko lang po ang sariling akin.

* * *

Princess Sakura Haruno: Hello po! Sana po magustuhan ninyo ito! Kaya simulan na natin!

* * *

Gabay: 

"blah"- Nagsasalita o talking

_"blah"-_ sinasabi sa isip or thoughts

* * *

Meet My Team

Isang magandang umaga ang dumating sa bayan ng Konoha. Masayang naglalaro ang mga bata, nag-uusap ang mga kababaihan, at higit sa lahat, isang ordinaryong araw lang ito para sa batang nagngangalang Uzumaki Naruto. Si Naruto ay isang genin sa bayang ito. Hindi siya ordinaryo lang, dahil taglay niya ang isang halimaw na kinatatakutan ng lahat. At dahil dito, walang nagtangkang kumaibigan dito. Pero hindi ito naging hadlang sa mga pangarap ng bata, mas naging inspirasyon pa nga ito ni Naruto.

" HHHHAAAAAYYYYY, ang init!" sabi ng 12 taong gulang na si Naruto habang naglalakad papunta sa kanyang paaralan.

* * *

" Wow, Sasuke! Ang ganda pala dito!"sabi ng namamanghang babae sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan. Ang pangalan niya ay Haruno Sakura. Maniwala ka man o hindi, kulay rosas ang kanyang mahabang buhok. 

"Oo na…" sabi ng naiiritang kasama ni Sakura. Pangalan: Uchiha Sasuke. Siguro, kung ikaw ay isang babae, kikiligin ka sa sobrang kagwapuhan nitong si Sasuke.

At nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad sa lugar na hindi naman nila masyadong kilala. Taga-ibang bayan kasi sila na lumipat sa konoha.

"Sasuke, dito na tayo titira, di ba?" tanong ng masayahing si Sakura.

"Oo," sagot naman ni Sasuke.

"Eh, di magiging ninja na tayo ng bayang ito!"

"Oo,"

"Ah, san nga ba tayo pupunta?"

"Sa Ninja Academy,"

" Anong gagawin natin dun?"

At sa sobrang pagka-irita ni Sasuke sa mga pinagtatanong ni Sakura…

" Sakura, alam mo naman siguro kung pano ako magalit?" sabi ni Sasuke sa seryosong tono.

Nag sweat-drop si Sakura. " Eto naman binibiro lang eh! Hehehehehe"

"h.n., tra na,"

* * *

" Hay naku, boring nanaman," sabi ng naiinip na si Naruto. Nagpangalung-baba siya sa sobrang pagka-inip. At di umano'y, dumating ang kanilng guro na si Iruka, ang tanging taong nagpapahalaga sa kanya. Tinuring na ni Iruka si Naruto bilang isang anak.

" Magandang umaga sa inyong lahat," bati ng kanilng guro.

" Magandang umaga din po," sagot naman ng mga genins.

" Bago ko sabihin ang dapat kong sabihin, may bago kayong magiging mga kaklase." Sabi ni Iruka.

"_kaklase?"_ tanong ni Naruto sa kanyang sarili.

Biglang bumukas ang pinto. Dalawang tao ang nakita nila. Isang lalake na gwapo, at babaeng maganda na may kulay rosas na buhok. Ang dalawang ito ay punta sa harapan.

" Wow grabe! Ang gwapo niya!" mahinang sabi ng isang babae. At nasundan pa 'to ng iba pang bulong nila.

"_Ang ganda nung babae! Aba, teka, kulay pink na buhok, grabe iba siya! Unique!" _sabi ng namumulang si Naruto.

"Magpakilala kayo," sabi ni Iruka.

At nauna si Sakura. " Hello! Ako nga pala si Haruno Sakura, 11 years old! Wag kayong mag-alala mabait ako, basta mabait rin kayo sa 'kin!" sabi ng masayahing si Sakura sa kanyang mga: kailangang-magpakabait-na-mga-ka-classmates.

" Ikaw naman," sabi ni Iruka kay Sasuke.

Kinilig ang mga babae.

"Uchiha Sasuke, 12 years old," sabi ng I-don't-care-to-this-situation na si Sasuke.

"Kayong dalawa, maupo kayo sa tabi ni Naruto." Sabi ni Iruka. Si Sakura ay nasa gitna nina Sasuke at Naruto.

" _I'm so lucky talaga!"_ sabi ni Naruto.

" ah… sandali lang ako, pinatatawag ako ng Hokage," sabi ni Iruka at umalis.

At syemperds, pagwalang teacher ang isang kalase, MAINGAY.

As usual, laging tahimik si Sasuke.

Si Sakura, hmm… mukhang nakahanap na ng kaibigan.

Si Naruto, mukang may gagawin.

" AHEM…AHEM hello, MS!" sabi ni Naruto kay Sakura.

" Uhm… Hi! Sakura ang pangalan ko! Ikaw?" masayang tanong ni Sakura.

" DI MO BA AKO KILALA? AKO SI UZUMAKI NARUTO! ANG SUSUNOD NA HOKAGE DITO!" sabi…este sigaw ni Naruto, na halos lahat ng tao sa kanilang mundo ay narinig siya. Dedma lang ang mga nakarinig. At ipinagpatuloy ni Naruto ang natatanging kwento kay Sakura, na nag-sweatdrop at lumingon kay Sasuke. Pero, puro babae ang kanyang nakita.

" Sasuke, ahm… pwede ba tayong mag-date mamaya?" nahihiyang tinanong ni Ino, isa sa mga babae.

" HINDI! Sa 'kin siya makikipag-date!" sigaw ng isa pang babae.

At nag-away-away ang mga babaeng gustong makipag-date kay Sasuke.

" _Nakakairita na." _Sabi ni Sasuke.

" Aba! Sikat ka na agad dito, ang galing!" asar ni Sakura kay Sasuke.

Kung may papuri, dapat mag-rereply ka! Kaya Sasuke, ibigay mo na!

Tiningnan ng masama ni Sasuke si Sakura, ah, nakalimutan ko, may pangalan nga pala yon: Ang natatanging " Uchiha Deadly Glare"

Pero walang reply si Sakura. Ni, hindi nga siya natakot, ngumiti pa siya!

At biglang namula si Sasuke…teka namula? Aba, priceless yan!

_" Bwisit, tuwing ngumingiti siya, namumula ako" _

* * *

Princess Sakura Haruno: Okay lang ba? Ayos ba? 


	2. Meet my teammateS at mga kalokohan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I told 'ya!

* * *

Gabay: 

" blah"- Talking

" _blah" _– thoughts or flashbacks

* * *

Meet My Team Chapter 2 … 

Ilang minuto lang ang nakalipas nakabalik na ang kanilang Sir Iruka. Bumalik na rin sa kani-kanilang mga upuan ang mga fan girls ni Sasuke.

" May mahalaga akong sasabihin, dahil nakatapos na kayo dito, kasama sina Sasuke at Sakura, ibig sabihin lang ay mga genin na kayo. Kaya ngayon ay papangkatin ko kayo sa tatlong miyembro bawat team, ayon sa inyong mga kakayahan," tumigil sandali si Iruka sa pagpapaliwanag at may kinuha siyang papel na kung saan nakalagay ang mga pangalan ng mga genin. Sinimulan niya ito kaagad.

_" Sana ka-grupo ko si Naruto,"_ sabi ng shy na si Hinata sa kanyang self.

_" Sana ka-grupo ko si Sasuke!" _sabi ng kinikilig na si Ino.

_" Hay na 'ku" _ang tanging masasabi ni Shikamaru.

_" Hi…hi…hi… sana ka-grupo ko si Sakura, at hindi ko sana ka-grupo ang aroganteng katabi niya!" _thought ni Naruto with matching evil smile and laugh.

At kay Sasuke at Sakura… wala lang.

" At ang team 7 ay, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…"

Hindi pa man nasasabi ang pangatlong miyembro, nagtatalon na sa tuwa si Naruto.

" YAHHOOOOOOOO! YAHHHOOOOOO! YAHOO-!" pero na tigilan siya dahil ang pangatlo nilang miyembro ay si…

" at Uchiha Sasuke,"

" Ang galing ka-grupo kita Sasuke! Hahahahaha!" sabi ni Sakura.

_" Ka-grupo ko nga si Sakura, may kulugo naman akong kasama," _sabi ni Sasuke.

_" ay, hindi ko kasama si Naruto…" _malungkot na nasabi ni Hinata.

_" Hindi ko ka-grupo si Sasuke!" _mangiyak-ngiyak na sabi ni Ino.

At bigalang sumigaw si Naruto ng: "ANOOOOOO!"

"At bakit may problema?" tanong ni Iruka.

_" Nakakainis naman, ba't siya pa? Hmp bahala na nga, nandito naman ang pinakamamahal kong Sakura!" _thought ni Naruto.

" Ano, Uzumaki Naruto?"

" Wala po," sabay upo.

Ilang minuto lang ang nakalipas, natapos na rin sa wakas ang pagpapangkat.

Kaya ngayon, ang ating natatanging Team7 ay natira sa kanilang classroom, upang hintayin ang magiging teacher nila.

Makalipas ng 2 oras…

" AAAANNNNGGGG TTTTAAAGAAL NAMAN NON!" sigaw ng naiinip na si Naruto. Dahil sa sobrang pagka-inip at pagkainis sa 2 hours na late na teacher, naglagay siya ng eraser sa itaas ng pintuan.

" HA! HA! Pagpumasok ang teacher natin… BULLS EYE!" sabi ni Naruto.

" As if naman na matatamaan ang isang jounin, kulugo," sabi ng oh-so-cool na si Sasuke.

" HOY! Anong sinabi mo! Sasuke-bastard!" sagot ni Naruto.

" Teka nga, wag nga kayong mag-away, oo nga naman Naruto, tama si Sasuke, hindi basta-basta ang mga jounins," sabi ni Sakura at kinuha ang eraser sa may pintuan.

" HUH?" napatanong si Naruto.

_" May gagawin nanaman itong kalokohan," _sabi ni Sasuke.

" Alam mo Naruto, pagganyang mga jounin ang pinagbabalakan mo, kailangan I-todo muna! Dapat itong eraser punong-puno ng chalk-dust, para swabe!" sabi ni Sakura.

Kumpletong katahimikan…

_" Eto talagang si Sakura, puro kalokohan," _sabi ni Sasuke.

" S…a…k…u…r…a…?" tanong ng di-makapaniwalang si Naruto. Di siya makapaniwala sa nakikita niya kay Sakura. Maganda kasi si Sakura para maging isang batang…

…pilya.

Tama, pilyang bata.

" Ano? Oh, c'mon, Naruto, Sasuke!" sabi ni Sakura.

" H.n. bahala kayo," sagot ng walang pakialam na si Sasuke.

" Sige ba!" ang sagot naman ni Naruto.

* * *

" Yan, tapos na!" sabi ni Sakura dahil accomplish na ang plano. Hindi puno ng chalk-dust ang eraser sa may pinto… 

PUNONG-PUNO.

Kaya pagpumasok ang teacher nila, swerte niya. Nakakuha siya ng libreng pakulay ng buhok, kulay puti pa.

" Ang saya-saya! Hhehehhe!" sabi ni Naruto na may evil laugh.

Makalipas ang 1 oras,

" May balak pa bang magpakita ng ating guro!" tanong inis na inis na si Naruto.

" Baka, siguro, ewan, di ko alam," sagot ni Sakura… di pala, MGA SAGOT.

At naka-isip si Naruto ng paraan para hindi sila mabagot.

" O, sige, may joke ako sa inyo!" sabi ni Naruto.

" Ano iyon?" tanong naman ni Sakura.

" Bakit masamang kumain ng asin?"

" Bakit?"

" 'Coz it's a sin! Hahahahaha" tuwang-tuwang sinabi ni Naruto.

_" Ang corny," _sabi ni Sasuke sa kanyang self.

" Luma na 'yan!" sigaw ni Sakura. " O, sige Naruto, may kukwento ako sa 'yo tapos sagutin mo. May dalawang tao. Si Pakiripit at Pakiripot. Umalis si Pakiripot, sinong natira?"

"…" walang pakialam sa kanila ang ating nag-iisang Uchiha.

" Ang dali naman, Pakiripit siyempre!" agad sinagot ni Naruto.

" _Tsk…tsk…_ _di niya napansin…_Kasi ganito. May dalawang tao. Si Pakiripit at Pakiripot. Umalis si Pakiripot, sinong natira?" sabi ni Sakura sa nagtatakang si Naruto.

" _Bakit ganon, sumagot na ako ah, baka di niya narinig…_Pakiripit nga!" sagot ni Naruto.

_" Di niya naintindihan,"_ sabi ni Sasuke sa kanyang self na may oh-so-supper-dupper-sexy smirk sa kanyang handsome face.

At nagpatuloy ang cycle: Sumasagot si Naruto ng Pakiripit, tapos, inuulit lang ni Sakura ang kwento.

" PAKIRIPIT NGA!" sigaw ng naiinis na si Naruto. Pano ba naman na hindi ka maiinis, eh, sagot na nga ng sagot, tapos inuulit lang ang kwento.

" Hindi mo pa rin ba naiintindihan?" asar ni Sasuke, na para bang first time in eight years siyang hindi nagsalita.

" Aling hindi naintindihan?" tanong ulit ng nagtatakang si Naruto.

" Intindihin mo nga yan sagot mo," sabi ni Sasuke.

" Pa-ki-ri-pit…pakiripit…pakiripit…" pa-ulit ulit na sinabi ni Naruto.

At nagsalita si Sakura." Grabe hiningal ako dun, ah… Kasi ganito yun Naruto. Di ba nga ang sagot ay si Pakiripit, di ba may katunog si Pakiripit."

" Pakiripit…" at mukahang na-gets na ni Naruto. " Ah…oo!"

" Pagsinabi mong Pakiripit, English word kasi ang katunog non na PAKI-REPEAT. Kaya uulit-ulitin ko yung kwento, gets?" paliwanag ni Sakura.

" aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh," ang tanging nasabi ni Naruto.

_" Mukang si Sasuke palang ang unang nakahalata nung joke ko, heheheheh…" _sabi ni Sakura sa kanyang self.

At di nila inaasahan, bumukas ang pinto. Ang eraser na punung-puno ng chalk-dust ay nahulog sa ulo ng taong papasok pa lang. Obvious naman na 'yun ang kanilang magiging guro sa araw-araw. Kaya lang mukhang di- effective ang ang chalk-dust, kasi kulay puti ang kulay ng buhok ng kanilang Sir.

_" Jounin ba talaga siya?" _tanong ni Sasuke sa kanyang self.

" Hahahahahaha!" tawa ni Naruto.

" Hi! Sir!" bati ni Sakura sa kanyang pinagbalakan.

" Hmmm… dahil diyan, galit na ko sa inyo," cool na sabi ng kanilang sir.

* * *

Princess Sakura Haruno: Ano okay lang ba? heheh sana mag-review pa kayo! 


	3. Meet my sensei and childhood thoughts?

Disclaimer: Wala po akong inaangkin, kung akin man ang Naruto ay ang gagawin kong bida ay si Sakura.

* * *

Gabay:

" blah" – talking

" _blah" _– thoughts or flashbacks

* * *

Meet my Team Chapter 3 

" O, sige, magsimula tayo sa pagpapakilala ng sarili, kung ano ang mga gusto ninyo at mga ayaw ninyo," sabi ng kanilang guro.

" Di ba, dapat ikaw muna ang mauna, Sir? sabi ni Naruto.

" Ah, siya nga pala, ako si Hatake Kakashi. Hindi niyo na kailangan pang malaman ang ambisyon ko, pero may madalas akong gawin. Kayo naman, ikaw naka-kulay orange na damit," sabi ni Kakashi.

" Ako nga pala si Uzumaki Naruto. Mahilig akong kumain ng Ramen, kahit anong flavor. Ang pinakaayaw ko naman ay yung pinaghihintay ako ng 3minuto sa pagkain ng Ramen. At ang ambisyon ko ay maging sumunod na Hokage dito sa Konoha!" magalak na sabi ni Naruto.

" Ibang klase, ikaw naman, kulay pink na buhok,"

" Ako naman si Haruno Sakura! Mahilig akong magpatawa o magbiro. Mabait ako, basta wag ninyo lang akong galitin. At ang ambisyon ko, ahm… ano nga yun?" sabi ni Sakura habang nagkakamot ng ulo kaiisip kung ano ang ambisyon niya.

Nag-sweat drop ang tatlong lalaki.

" Hindi joke lang, hehehehe. Ang ambisyon ko ay maging pinakamagaling na babaing ninja dito sa konoha." Sabi ni Sakura na may big smile sa kanyang mukha.

" _Mas ibang klase ito_, ikaw naman,"

" Ako si Uchiha Sasuke. Marami akong kinaaayawan pero konti ang gusto ko. Ang ambisyon ko ay ang buhayin ang aking angkan at patayin ang isang kilalang tao…"

Pagkabanggit pa lang ng huling salita ni Sasuke, ang masayng mukha ni Sakura ay naging isang hindi maipintang mukha. Lumingon sa kanya si Sasuke.

_" Sakura…"_ thought ni Sasuke.

" Galing sa angkan ng mga Uchiha… O sige, bukas ay magsisimula na ang training, kailangang EKSAKTONG alas-sais ng umaga sa bridge, nandun na kayo," pagkatapos 'yon sabihin ni Kakashi, bigla siyang nawala sa isang makapal na usok.

" Sakura, halika na, umuwi na tayo," sabi ni Sasuke sa kanyang 'matalik na kaibigan'.

"…" walang sagot si Sakura.

" Sakura ayos ka lang?" tanong ni Naruto.

"…" no reply pa rin. Hindi nila makita ang mukha ni Sakura dahil nakayukod siya. Ang kanyang mga mata ay natatakpan ng kanyang mga buhok.

At biglang may naalala si Sasuke.

_" Teka, pagganyan si Sakura, ibig sabihin…"_ thought ni Sasuke sa kanyang self.

KATAHIMIKAN… with matching chirping of birds.

_" Tulog siya," _tinuloy ni Sasuke at binigay niya ulit ang kanyang oh-so-common smirk. At para malaman kung paano ito nalaman ni Sasuke, ito na ang una nating flashback.

FLASHBACK…

_" Sakura!" sigaw ng 7 year old na si Sasuke kay Sakura. Si Sakura ay nakaupo sa mga damuhan, na napapalibutan ng mga bulaklak._

_" Huh?" napasabi ni Sakura at lumingon kay Sasuke, na tumatakbo sa kanyang lugar._

_" Anong ginagawa mo dito?" tanong ni Sasuke at umupo sa tabi ni Sakura._

_" Wala lang, tinitingnan ko ang mga bulaklak, eh ikaw? Ba't ka nandito?" sabi ni Sakura._

_" May sasabihin sana ako sa 'yo, eh… sana wag kang malulungkot," sabi ng cute na si Sasuke._

_" Oo alam ko naman eh, aalis nanaman sina Papa at Mama kasi may misyon sila," siguradong sabi ni Sakura pero may halong pagkalungkot._

_Tiningnan siya ni Sasuke. Napatingin naman si Sakura sa kanya. Kaya ang resulta, nagkatitigan sila. In other words…_

_The emerald eyes met the onyx ones._

_Pero nasira ang eye to eye contact nila ng yumukod si Sakura._

_" Wag kang mag-alala, sanay na 'ko, hehehehe…" sabi ni Sakura habang tumutulo sunud-sunod ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata._

_" Sakura…" bulong ni Sasuke sa hangin._

_Katahimikan…_

_" Ah, hehe. Sakura, wag ka nang malungkot, babalik naman siguro sila kaagad eh…!" sabi ni Sasuke na gustong pasayahin si Sakura._

_"…"_

_" Gusto mo ahm…maglaro na lang tayo!"_

_"…"_

_" Ayaw mo, ah anong gusto mo?"_

_"…"_

_At napansin ni Sasuke ang katahimikan ni Sakura. Kaya ang ginawa niya, tinanggal niya ang mga buhok sa mala-anghel na mukha ni Sakura. Laking gulat niya ng makita niyang nakasarado ang mga mata ni Sakura._

_In other words, natutulog si Sakura._

END OF FLASHBACK…

_"Sabi na nga ba eh,"_ sabi ni Sasuke sa kanyang sarili nang makitang natutulog nga si Sakura. Kaya binuhat niya si Sakura ng " bridal style" at nakipag-usap kay Naruto.

" Natutulog lang siya Naruto. Uuwi na kami," huling sinabi ni Sasuke at nagsimula na siyang tumalon from roof to roof. Kaya ang natira ay ang speechless, nalilito at naguguluhan na si Naruto.

_" Teka, san pupunta yung bastardong yon, tsaka ba't niya dala si Sakura, as if naman na magkasama sila sa iisang bahay…that's impossible! Hay na 'ku, gutom lang siguro 'to. Kailangan ko na ng **RAMEN**, malo-low bat na ko!" thought ni Naruto sabay takbo sa kanyang paboritong RAMEN SHOP._

* * *

Pagkarating nina Sasuke at Sakura sa kanilang bahay…

Oo, tama ang nabasa ninyo, kanilang bahay.

Matagal na silang magkaibigan, as in best friends.

Hindi pa man sila ipinapanganak, best friends na sila.

Nagkasama lang sila dahil sa isang trahedya… hey, ba't nawala na tayo sa topic?

Okay, ulit…

Pagkarating nina Sasuke at Sakura sa kanilang bahay, pumunta agad si Sasuke sa kwarto ni Sakura. Agad niyang hiniga si Sakura sa kama.

_" Eto talagang si Sakura,"_ sabi ni Sasuke sa kanyang self habang tinitingnan ang mukha ni Sakura. Naalala niya tuloy ang araw na nagkakilala sila ni Sakura…

FLASHBACK…

_" Ahmmm… Sasuke, pwede ba tayong maglaro…eh…" sabi ng nahihiyang isang batang babae sa nasabing bata. Hindi nag-iisa ang batang babae, may mga kasama siya na gusting ring yayain si Sauke. Nasa isa silang palaruan, obviously._

_"…" walang relpy si Sasuke. Mukang wala siya sa mood maki-paglaro. Basta nasa isa siyang swing, nakikipaglaro sa kanyang sarili._

_" Ano?" tanong naman ng isang lalake._

_" Ayaw," sagot sa wakas ng batang uchiha._

_" Sige kung ayaw mo," huling sabi ng batang lalaki at umalis._

_" Sayang naman,"_

_" Oo nga,"_

_" Ang cute niya 'no?"_

_" Crush ko na nga siya eh!"_

_" Ako rin!"_

_"Grabe!"_

_Naririnig ni Sasuke ang mga sinasabi ng mga batang babae mula sa malayo. Hindi niya na lang ito pinansin. Sa halip, nagpatuloy na lang siya sa kanyang ginagawa._

_" Hay na 'ku, nakakainis talaga, boring." Sabi ni Sasuke, na para bang kausap niya ang hangin at mga non-living things, pero…_

_" Talagang boring kung wala kang kalaro," sabi ng isang boses._

_" Talagang boring…" sagot ni Sasuke, ni walang pakialam kung sino ang nagsalita. Wala lang, tinititigan niya lang ang ground._

_At dahan-dahang umupo ang ang atong nagsalita sa isang swing._

_" Ba't ayaw mo kasing maglaro kasama ng ibang bata?" tanong ng boses._

_" Ayaw ko, pag nakipaglaro naman ako, mahihiya naman sila, tsaka nakaka irita yun ha,"_

_" Napaka- KJ mo naman!" sabi ulit ng boses at nagsimula nang mag-swing._

_At natauhan si Sasuke._

_"…" tuwang-tuwa ang isang boses na nagsalita. Wag kayong mag-alala, tao siya, batang babae, at may kulay pink na buhok._

_Lumingon si Sasuke sa kanyang kausap._

_At ang batang kausap niya ay tumigil, at tiningnan si Sasuke._

_Emerald eyes met the onyx eyes._

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_At napikon si Sasuke, " Sino ka?"_

_Ngumiti lang ang batang babae, " Hindi ako SINUKA."_

_" Pilosopo, hindi kung anong pangalan mo."_

_"Secret! Eh ikaw?"_

_" Secret din," sagot ni Sasuke na para bang natatawa._

_" Ang galing, pareho tayo ng pangalan!" biro ng batang babae._

_At tumawa silang dalawa._

_" Hey, Mr. Whoever you are, tulak mo naman 'tong swing!" sabi ng batang babae._

_" Ayaw ko nga," sagot ni Sasuke._

_" Sige na, please!" pakiusap ng batang babae na may puppy eyes._

_" Sige na nga," pumunta si Sasuke sa likod ng bata at sinimulan na niya itong itulak._

_" WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE! ANG saya!" sigaw ng batang babae. Lumingon ang batang babae kay Sasuke, na mukang masaya. Napatingin sa kanya si Sasuke. Ngumiti ulit ang babae. At expect the unexpected, namula ang batang Uchiha._

_" Sige tama na," sabi ng batang babae. Unti-unting tumigil ang swing. Si Sasuke naman ay umupo sa tabi ni Sakura._

_" Ang saya 'no?" tanong ng batang babae._

_"Oo" sagot naman ni Sasuke._

_"…"_

_" ah..eh… teka bakit…ano…ah…eh…" sabi ng nahihiyang si Sasuke._

_" Ano yun?"_

_" Kasi kakaiba yang buhok mo,"_

_" Ah, talagang ganito na 'to!"_

_"Ah…"_

_" Eto na ha, anong pangalan mo?"_

_"Uchiha Sasuke, ikaw?"_

_"Haruno Sakura,"_

_At di umano'y, may tumawag sa batang babae._

_" Sakura, anak, halika na," tawag ng nanay ni Sakura._

_" Ay, sige aalis na ko," sabi ni Sakura at tumayo._

_" Teka, ah…eh, pede ba tayong maglaro ulit?"_

_" Oo naman, kelan mo gusto, mamaya, bukas o next year?"_

_" Mamaya, hihintayin kita dito,"_

_" Sige BYE BYE!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

Napangiti ni Sasuke sa naalala niya. Ang araw na nagkakilala sila ni Sakura ay hindi niya makakalimutan.

In other words, unforgettable moment.

Napakahalaga ni Sakura sa buhay ni Sasuke. Si Sakura ang nagpasaya ng buhay niya. Si Sakura ang una niyang naging kaibigan. At higit sa lahat, si Sakura ang nagbigay liwanag sa kanyang buhay.

Hindi lang yan, Si Sakura rin ang unang naka-batok sa kanya. Si Sakura rin ang unang nakasampal sa kanya. At si Sakura rin ang unang naka-sigaw sa kanya.

Kung may nagbabalak man na manakit kay Sakura, mabuti pa'y wag nang ituloy. Lalake man o babae, pa-girl o pa-boy, sorry na lang. Dahil sa oras na nakita ito ni Sasuke, sumalangit nawa ang kaluluwa nila.

Ganon kahalaga si Sakura sa buhay niya.

Eh pano kung, lumalim pa ang kahulugan ni Sakura kay Sasuke?

* * *

Princess Sakura Haruno: WWWWWEEEEE ang haba hhehehe nagustuhan niyo ba story ko? Sana oo! Tsaka, review kayo pagkatapos magbasa, para masaya!

Thanks nga pala sa mga nag-review!


	4. Meet the shockness!

Disclaimer: Wala po akong inaangkin!

* * *

Gabay:

" Blah"- talking

" _blah"- _thoughts or flashbacks

* * *

Buod: Si Sakura at Sasuke ay mag bestfriends na lumipat sa bayan ng konoha. Kapalaran ba nila na magkatagpo ng mga kaibigan? At kapalaran rin ba nilang maka hanap ng laging LATE na Sir? Sasusaku. Hints of other couples in later chapters.

* * *

Meet My Team chapter 4... Teka, anong sinabi mo!

Kinaumagahan sa meeting place ng Team7…

" Wala pa si Naruto," sabi ni Sakura.

" H.n" syempre, sino pa bang magsasabi ng line na 'to? Sasuke po.

" Ah, maaga pa pala,"

Makalipas ang 30 minuto.

_" Aba, nandyan na pala si Sakura! Hihihihihihihi," _thought ng tuwang-tuwang si Naruto sabay, " MMAAGGAAANDANG UMAGA SAKURA!"

Lumingon si Sakura at nag classical sweat-drop, " Magandang umaga Naruto."

" Umagang-umaga, ang ingay-ingay," sabi ng naka-close eyes, arm-cross at very cool na si Sasuke.

" Anong sinabi mo? Sasuke-bastard!" bwelta ni Naruto.

" Ang sabi ko, ang bingi mo,"

" Hay na 'ku maghanap nga kayo ng makikinig sa inyo," sabi ni Sakura na may buntong-hininga.

Makalipas ang limang taon, apat na buwan, tatlong lingo, dalawang araw, at isang oras,…………… di, joke lang!

Makalipas ang tatlong oras…

" Bwisit naman 'to, mamumuti na ang mata ko!" sigaw ni Naruto.

At biglang may dumating, " YO!"

" Anong YO! 3 oras na kayong late!" sigaw nina Sakura at Naruto.

" Eh, kasi, may nakasalubong ako na itim na pusa kanina eh, 'lam niyo na, baka malasin ako," paliwanag ni Kakashi.

" SSSSSSINUNGALINGGGGGG!" sigaw ni Naruto.

" Sir Kakashi, kapanahunan pa ng lola ko 'yang excuse niyo!" sabi ni Sakura. " Ano po ba ngayon?"

" Sumunod kayo sa 'kin,"

" San tayo pupunta?" tanong ni Naruto.

" Basta,"

* * *

Nang makarating sila sa isang gubat…

" Di ba gubat ito?" tanong ni Naruto.

" Obvious ba!" sabi ni Sakura.

" Bago tayo gumawa ng mga misyon, kailangan ay pag-aralan ninyo muna ang tamang pagkontrol ng inyong mga chakra," sabi ni Kakashi.

" Ano? Catra control?" tanong ni Naruto.

" Naruto, CHAKRA CONTROL, hindi CATRA CONTROL," correct ni Sakura.

" OO, at gagawin ninyo iyon sa pag-akyat sa puno,"

" 'Yun lang pala eh, leave it to the expert!" payabang na sabi ni Naruto.

" Pero, hindi basta-basta pag-akyat lang, hindi kayo gagamit ng kamay,"

" Ha? Eh ano!" tanong ni Sakura.

" Dahil ang gagamitin ninyo ay ang inyong mga paa,"

"?"

"?"

"?"

" Hindi ba kayo makapaniwala? O, sige, ipapakita ko sa inyo kung pano," sabi ni Kakashi at inihanda ang sarili. " Ilagay ninyo ang chakra ninyo sa paa, tandaan ninyo, kailangan ng matinding concentration dito." Sabi ni Kakashi habang ginagawa. " At magsimula na kayong umakyat."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"?"

"?"

"…"

"!"

" Si Sir Kakashi, naka-akyat sa puno nang paa lang ang ginagamit, ASTIGIN!" sabi ng manghang-magha na si Sakura.

" Kaya magsimula na kayo," sabi ni Kakashi sa may puno at inilabas ang kanyang paboritong book.

* * *

Makalipas ang tatlong oras…

Ang ating favorite team ay nagtra-training pa rin.

You ask Kakashi, oh, he is still reading at his book.

" Ang dali naman nito!" sabi ni Sakura, ang unang naka-master sa pagkontrol ng chakra.

" Magaling Sakura," sabi ni Kakashi.

" Aba! Ang…. galing…. Mo… Sakura!" sabi ni Naruto sa bawat hingal.

"…" wala lang si Sasuke pero deep inside natutuwa siya para kay Sakura.

Makalipas ang 1 oras…

Ang cute na si Sasuke at Naruto ay patuloy pa rin sa pag-akyat ng puno. Nilalagyan nila ng marka ang bahaging naaabutan gamit ang kunai. At pag-lumanding sila sa ground, hingal…hingal…hingal… ang maririnig mo.

At sa kabilang dako naman ng kanilang mundo, si Kakashi ay patuloy pa ring nagbabasa ng kanyang book habang naka-upo sa damuhan. Feel at home kung baga. Si Sakura naman, iyon, nakatingin sa kanyang teammates, at higit sa lahat, inip na inip. Kaya ang ginawa niya, lumapit siya sa kanyang mga ' fwends'.

" Hoy! Anong petsa na! Sayang lilibre ko pa naman kayo ng ramen at –" sabi ni Sakura pero na cut-off siya ng maktanggap siya ng Death Glare mula kay Sasuke.

'Lam mo ba kung bakit?

Kasi, ganito 'yon, alam ni Sasuke na siya rin ang magbabayad miski si Sakura ang nagsasabi na manlilibre siya. Ang lakas ni Sakura kay Sasuke 'no? Miski may 'advance bloodline' ang batang Uchiha!

" Eto naman si Sasuke, oh, talagang ako ang magbabayad! Promise!" sagot ni Sakura.

" Talaga!" tanong ng tuwang-tuwang si Naruto.

" Saan ka kumuha ng pera?" tanong ng nag-sususpetchang si Sasuke.

" Sarili kong pera! At saka may –" sabi ni Sakura pero natigilan siya ng may maalala. _" Oo nga pala, secret muna pala,"_

" May, ano?" tanong naman ni Naruto.

" Ah…eh…uhmm..wala! ano, okay na!"

_" Mukang may sinisikreto si Sakura,"_ thought ni Sasuke.

Pero hindi nila alam, nakikinig si Kakashi sa kanila.

" Hay na 'ku MGA KABATAAN NGA NAMAN,"

* * *

" Haaaaayy salamat, after ten years, natapos rin kayo," sabi ni Sakura kina Sasuke at Naruto habang naglalakad papunta sa Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

" Alam mo kasi Sakura-chan, ganyan talaga pag mga EXPERT na kagaya ko, sa una, hirap, pero ma-," sabi ni Naruto pero natigilan siya ng bumulong si Sasuke ng:

" Dakilang Sinungaling,"

" Hoy, di ako sinungaling!" sagot naman ni Naruto.

" Pwede ba," awat ni Sakura.

Habang naglalakad, silang tatlo ay may naririnig na mga:

" Grabe, ang cute naman nung lalaking yun!"

" Oo nga, Uchiha Sasuke daw ang pangalan niya!"

" Ah, basta, akin siya!"

" Beeehhhh, akin siya!"

Kaya, nag classical sweatdrop silang tatlo.

" Grabe na talaga ang kasikatan mo dito! Hahahahaa!" sabi ni Sakura.

" _Hay na 'ku,"_ thought na lang ni Sasuke.

" _Cute daw! Ammmmp talaga ang bastardong 'yan, pasikat lagi!" _thought naman ni Naruto.

Nang makarating sila sa isang Ramen shop na nagngangalang Ichiraku…

Pagka-upo pa lang kasi ni Naruto ay umorder agad siya.

" 2 bowls of pork ramen, please!" order ni Naruto.

Nag sweat-drop sina Sasuke at Sakura.

" _Mukhang mauubos agad ang pera ko, hmmm, sige bayaan ko na lang siya,"_ thought ni Sakura.

" Kayo?" tanong ng cook ng Ichiraku.

" Special ramen," sagot ni Sasuke in his usual tone.

" Special ramen po!" masayng sagot ni Sakura. Napatingin sa kanya ang cook.

" Teka, ikaw yung babae…ah oo di ba naghahanap ka ng part time job?" tanong ng cook kay Sakura.

" Ah, opo ako nga po iyon!" sagot ni Sakura.

" ANOOO!" napatanong ni Naruto. Maski si Sasuke ay shock rin.

" Oo, nag-aply kasi akong maging waitress dito, eh sayang naman 'yung sweldo, at saka para may magawa na rin ako," sabi ni Sakura. " Susupresahin ko nga kayo eh,"

" O, eto na ang order ninyo," sabi ng cook at ibinigay na ang order nila, " Oh, ano ms. Kelan ka magsisimula?"

" Baka po bukas," sagot ni Sakura.

" O, sige,"

At matahimik silang kumain.

Si Naruto, hmmm, as usual masaya dahil sa 2 bowls of ramen.

Si Sakura, wala lang happy-happy.

Si Sasuke,… hmmm di ko mapaliwanag, pero parang galit.

At nagsalita si Naruto, " E, de, madalas na kitang makikita! Ang swerte ko naman!"

Ngumiti lang si Sakura, " Eh, ikaw Sasuke anong sa palagay m-"

Hindi pa man natatapos ang sasabihin ni Sakura, tumayo na si Sauke. Kumuha siya ng pera at inilapag sa table.

At ang naiwan ay ang dalawang shock na tao.

" Anong problema nun?" tanong ni Naruto.

" Bakit kaya, siguro…" napasabi ni Sakura at tumayo. Kumuha siya ng pera para sa Ramen nila ni Naruto. Umalis na rin siya pagkatapos.

* * *

Princess Sakura Haruno: AAHhhhh sorry kung hindi ako nakapag-update agad miski may freetime ako, kasi nagkasakit ako eh, heheheh pero pagaling na!

Special thanks sa mga nag-review! KINA:

**aPpLecHeRrY, destined cagedbird, Just a reviwer, kiumi janille, CaTzPoSt, sasuke's cherry blossom, Sasuke's Cherry Blossom Angel, Jays Arravan**

Thank you very much talaga!

At kay...

boredteenager : thanks sa review mo ha, kakaiba name mo, bakit nabo-bored ka na ba? hehehe joke lang. OO! CERTIFIED SASUSAKU fan ako! puro sasusaku fics lang ang binabasa ko!

Sa mga SASUSAKU addicted dyan, yung mga gusto ay sasusaku fics, tingnan niyo na lang ang profile ko. Maraming mga magagandang sasusaku dun! hehehehe Gusto niyo, gawa tayo ng fans-club na: SASUSAKU? hehehehe joke lang 'no!

Sige yun lang, BASTA MAG-REVIEW KAYO PAGKATAPOS MAGBASA NITO HAAAAAA!

Bye Bye!


	5. Meet the drama!: Ang drama mo Sasuke!

Disclaimer: I told you! Wala po akong inaangkin! Isusumbong ko kayo kay kuya Gaara, kulit niyo! Hehehehe!

* * *

Gabay: 

" Blah"- talking

" _blah"- _thoughts or flashbacks

* * *

Buod: Si Sakura at Sasuke ay mag bestfriends na lumipat sa bayan ng konoha. Kapalaran ba nila na magkatagpo ng mga kaibigan? At kapalaran rin ba nilang maka hanap ng laging LATE na Sir? Sasusaku.

* * *

Meet My Team chapter 5… Ang drama mo Sasuke! 

"At ano naman ang pumasok sa isipan mo, at nag-aply ka mag trabaho?" tanong ni Sasuke na para bang galit, pagkapasok pa lang ni Sakura.

" Eh, pasensya ka na eh ka-"

" Kelan?"

" Nung ano…nung unang dumating tayo dito,"

" Ba't di mo sa 'kin sinabi?"

" Eh, 'surprise' nga eh!"

" Pwes, kung 'surprise' nga, hindi ako natutuwa," ang huling sinabi ng furious but cute na si Sasuke, at biglang umalis ng bahay.

" _Ano kayang problema nung taong 'yun! Surprise nga eh, tapos galit pa siya! Gusto ko lang namang makatulong sa bahay! Hay na 'ku! Sometimes, he's really getting on my nerves! But were best friends after all! Hay na 'ku ulit!"_ sabi ni Sakura sa kanyang self, _" In fairness, ang galing kong mag-english!"_

* * *

Makalipas ang ilang oras, hindi na maliwanag ang kalingatan , ibig sabihan ay gabi na. Si Sakura ay naghahanada na ng pagkain para sa hapunan. Habang naghahanda ay bumukas ang pinto. Dumating na kasi si Sasuke. Nakita siya ni Sakura. 

" Hey, Sasuke! Kain na tayo!" anyaya ni Sakura, kinalimutan na ang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa kanina.

Tiningnan lang siya ni Sasuke ng walang face expression, at nagsimula ng umakyat ng hagdanan papunta sa kanyang kwarto, " Ayoko,"

Ang masayang mukha ni Sakura ay napalitan ng isang malungkot, sabay buntong hininga, _" Hay na 'ku,"_

* * *

Kinabukasan sa ating pinakamamahal na meeting place ng Team7… 

_" Sabi na nga ba eh, nandito siya, galit nga talaga siya, hay,"_ malungkot na thought ni Sakura, sabay punta sa rail ng bridge, opposite ng kinalalagyan ni Sasuke.

At wala man lamang reaction ang ating cute na si Sasuke. His eyes were shut, crossed-armed. Pero pustahan tayo, pa-plastik lang yan si Sasuke! Kasi sa kaloob-looban niya, gusto na niyang kausapin si Sakura, yung tipong typical day nila. Nagalit lang talaga siya kasi hindi sinabi ni Sakura yung totoo nung una palang. So nabigla siya. Kasi, di ba pag best friends nagsasabi ng totoo? Hoy, alam ko yung line na yun! Yung sa 'My Juan and On- Ahem…ahem…sorry po. Okay balik na tayo sa kwento. Pero talagang gusto niya ng makipag-ayos.

At makalipas ang 30 matahimik na oras…

" MAAGGGAAANDDDAAAAAANGGGGG UMAGA SAAAAAKURAAAA!" full intensity na bati ni Naruto sa kanyang soon-to-be-my-girlfriend. Owwwssss? Talaga? Soon-to-be-my-girlfriend? Naku Naruto, wish mo na lang. Baka bago mo pa maging girlfriend si Sakura, eh nasa Loyola Memorial Park ka na! Eh, ang layo pa naman nun mula sa Konoha hanggang sa Marikina.

" Magandang umaga Naruto!" masayang bati naman ni Sakura.

At makalipas ang 3 'boring' na oras…

Kumakanta-kanta lang si Sakura ng mahina.

Wala lang si Sasuke.

At kay Naruto… obviously.

" ARGH! Ilang oras pa ba tayo maghihi-" na cut-off si Naruto ng may nagpakita sa harapan nila. That was a human, don't worry. Napa-'huh' na lang si Sakura.

" Kayo ba ang mga estudyante ni Kakashi?" tanong ng lalaking jounin na nagpakita.

" Opo," sagot ni Sakura.

" Hindi siya makakarating ngayon dahil may misyon siy-"

" Ha? Ano? What? Ha? Ha? Pinaghintay niya kami dito ng tatlong oras tapos ma- mmm! HMMM!" na cut-off muli si Naruto nung ilagay ni Sakura ang kamay niya sa mouth ni Naruto.

" Naruto, wag kang maingay!" sabi ni Sakura kay Naruto, sabay bitaw, " Ah, sige, thanks po!"

At biglang nawala yung jounin.

" AMP! Talaga!" sabi ni Natuo.

_" Naku, kung wala si sensei, magsisimula na lang akong magtrabaho!"_ thought ni Sakura, tumingin kay Sasuke na biglang nawala." Naruto, aalis na ko!" at bigla na tumakbo papalayo.

Kawawang Naruto, di man lamang siya nakapag 'ba-bye'.

* * *

At sa Ichiraku Ramen Shop… 

" Mag sisimula ka na ngayon, Sakura?" tanong ng may-ari ng ramen stand.

" Ah, opo!" sagot ni Sakura.

" O, sige, Aya, paki-guide naman siya,"

" Opo!" masayang sagot ni Aya, isang waitress ng nasabing shop.

Ngumiti lang ang may-ari, " Sana masayahan ka dito," at nag walk papuntang kusina.

" Teka, Sakura di ba?" tanong ni Aya, nakangiti.

" Ah, oo!" sagot ni Sakura.

" Ako nga pala si Aya,"

" Nice to meet you Aya!"

" Ikaw rin, so, halika na, ibibigay ko na yung uniform mo,"

" Okay!"

* * *

" Hinata, buti at pumayag kang sumama sa 'kin, naku kung wala akong kasama…" at nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita si Naruto habang naglalakad silang dalawa ni Hinata. 

_" Si N-Naruto, ah…eh…"_ thought ng shy na si Hinata.

" Ei, Hinata, nandyan ka ba?"

" Ah…eh…N-Naruto! Ah…sorry," at sa wakas nagsalita narin si Hinata habang namumula.

_" Minsan talaga may pag-ka weirdo si Hinata, pero sa totoo lang, ang bait niya sa 'kin,"_ thought ni Naruto.

At nang makarating sila sa Ichiraku Ramen…

" Welcome!"

" Teka, SAKURA-CHAN?" napatanong si Naruto.

" Ah, Naruto!" Sabi ni Sakura.

At umupo na si Hinata at Naruto.

" Ay oo nga pala, dito ka nagtatrabaho! Yippppeee! Ang swerte ko naman! Salamat at…" at nagdadadada nanaman si Naruto. Nag-sweat drop lang naman si Sakura, at napansin niya ang shy na kasama ni Naruto.

" Ei, Naruto, may girlfriend ka na pala! Di mo sa 'kin sinasabi!" biro ni Sakura.

At dahil dito, lalong namula si Hinata, " Ah…eh, nagkakamali ka, magka-kaibigan l-lang k-kami ni Naruto!"

" Oo tama siya Sakura, mabait ko siyang kaibigan! Sakura, siya Hinata, Hinata, siya si Sakura!" sabi ni Naruto.

" Hi Hinata!" wave ni Sakura.

" H-Hi…" sabi ni Hinata.

" Siguro, mahiyain siya, at siguro, may gusto siya kay Naruto!" thought ni Sakura, " Ano order niyo?"

* * *

Mabilis na lumipas ang oras at gabi na naman. Tapos nang magtraining si Sasuke, kaya umuwi na siya ng bahay. Pagkadating niya ay di niya nakita si Sakura, ah baka nasa trabaho pa rin siya, pustahan? Tanggap na yun ni Sasuke. Okay, tapos nun ay pumunta siya ng banyo, para maligo. Tapos ay lumabas siya ng walang damit, pero suot niya yung usual shorts niya. May tuwalya siya para sa kanyang buhok. 

Mga fans ni Sasuke: HELL YEAH!

Pero ilan minuto lang ang nakalipas, nagsuot na siya ng damit na may Uchiha clan symbol. At pumunta na siya ng sala, binuksan ang TV, tamang-tama nag-uumpisa na ang paboritong show ni Sakura, ang 'Meteor Garden'. Medyo nanonood-nood rin non si Sasuke, medyo lang! Saying at wala pa si Sakura.

Ilang oras pa ang lumipas at ang palabas na ay ang 'Stained Glass' pero wala pa rin si Sakura. Dito nag-alala si Sasuke.

_" Nasaan na kaya si Sakura?"_

* * *

" Ang saya pala mag-trabaho!" napasigaw si Sakura, dahil natapos na ang kanyang first day on work. Ngayon, maglalakad na lang siya dahil wala na siyang natitirang chakra para mag-jump from roof to roof. At habang naglalakad ay may tumawag sa kanya. 

" Hoy! Ms. Maganda!" sigaw ng isang lalake. Hindi siya nag-iisa, marami sila, mga 10 lang naman.

Napalingom si Sakura, " Ako ba ang kausap niyo?"

" Oo ms, tra sama ka sa 'min, heheheheeheh,"

" Ayaw ko napapagod na ko," sabi ni Sakura sabay nagwalk-away.

" Hindi pwede!" sabi ng lalake sabay hila kay Sakura.

" Pwede ba!" talagang yamot na si Sakura kaya nasuntok niya ang lalake.

" AMP! Bugbugin na siya!" utos ng lalake sa kanyang mga kasamahan.

Kaya pinalibutan nila si Sakura.

" Sayang ms. Ang ganda mo pa naman kaya lang napag-utusan kami eh,"

_" Anong napag-utusan?"_ thought ni Sakura sabay gawa ng mga handseals pero, _" Ang galing, wala na akong chakra,"_

At umatake na ang mga lalake kay Sakura.

* * *

_" Ba't ba ang tagal ni Sakura? Maghahating-gabi na,"_ talagang nag-aalala na si Sasuke, kasi wala pa si Sakura, _" Masama ang kutob ko, may nangyayari sa kanya,"_

Patience, Sasuke-kun, Patience!

_" Maghihintay na lang muna ako,"_

* * *

" Ahhh!" napa-flinch back si Sakura, dahil…Sus maryosep! Bugbog na siya! Magagaling kasi yung mga kalaban niya! At unit-unti siyang tumayo, kailan man hindi siya susuko! Kaya mo yan Sakura, AJA! 

" Heheheheheehehehe," aatake pa sana yung sira ulong lalake nang may nag-slap sa kanyang kamay.

Napa-'huh' na langang mga lalake.

" Mga walang magawa," cold na sabi ng tagapagligtas ni Sakura.

_" Teka sino yun?"_ tanong ni Sakura, hindi niya makita masyado ang mukha ng lalaking biglang dumating, pero sigurado siya na hindi yun si Sasuke. Kasi, nakita niya na medyo mahaba ang buhok ng lalaki, at ano? Kulay puti na mga mata!

" T-teka, H-Hyuuga Neji?"

* * *

Princess Sakura Haruno: Hello po! Sensya na di me naka-update ng mabilis, kasi sunud-sunod yung sakit ko, at saka nawala yung notebook na pinagsusulatan ko ng story na 'to. 

Hay na 'ku. Pero nakita ko na!

At saka yung Ichiraku Ramen Shop, hmm… imagine niyo na lang, medyo malaki yun!

Thanks po sa mga nag-reviews!

At kay **patrisha bautista**: Thanks talaga ha! I really appreciate your review!

So Sana po mag-review pa po kayo!

Yun lang!

If you have questions/problems, ask me!

Bye Bye!


	6. Meet the chismaks!: Intriga daw ba?

Disclaimer: Oh, c'mmon people! I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Gabay:

" Blah"- talking

" _blah"- _thoughts or flashbacks

" _blah"_ - little flashbacks

* * *

Buod: Si Sakura at Sasuke ay mag bestfriends na lumipat sa bayan ng konoha. Kapalaran ba nila na magkatagpo ng mga kaibigan? Kapalaran rin ba nilang maka hanap ng laging LATE na Sir? At kasalanan ba ng kapalaran na umibig si Sasuke kay Sakura? SasuSaku.

* * *

Chapter 6… Meet My Team...Intriga daw ba?

" Hyuuga N-Neji?" napatanong ang isa sa mga ulol na lalake. Halos manginig na ang kanilang mga tuhod dahil sa sobrang takot. Kasi naman, sa lahat ng makakaharap pa nila, si Hyuuga Neji pa? Ang no.1 rookie nung isang taon, at galing pa sa malakas na pamilya? Higit sa lahat, walang makakatakas sa kanyang ' Byakugan'. Kaya ang advice ko lang sa inyo, GO, TAKBO NA!

Tinitigan ni Sakura ng husto si Neji nang may I –wonder-who-you-are face. Okay, grrraaaaaabbeeeeeeeeee! Ang cute nya, haaaaaaaaayyyyyy! Siguro, heartthrob siya! At base sa nakita niya, siguro may pagka-Sasuke rin siya, yung tipong medyo masungit! Sa madaling salita…

Cold-hearted.

Hindi naman!

At na-snapped out si Sakura sa kanyang thoughts nang may sumigaw.

" Ayoko na! Uwi na ko!" sigaw ng isa sa mga lalake sabay takbo.

" OO NGA! Magtatanim na lang ako ng kamote kesa sa trbaho na 'to!" at na sundan pa.

" Ayoko ko pang Makita si LORD!"

" OO nga!"

" Tatanggapin ko na lang yung alok ng kaibigan ko na magtrabaho sa PARLOR!" hirit pa ng isang…baklash?

At tuluyan nang nawala ang mga lalake sa sobrang takot.

Tiningnan sila ni Neji ng may sexy smirk sa kanyang face, " Mga tarantado," sabay lingon kay Sakura. And the result is…

( Background: Si Mr.Bean nag pa-piano ala rakista)

Si Pearl na meet niya si Emerald.

Aba, cute pala siya, maganda, lovely, attractive… anu bayan Neji! Pare-pareho lang ang meaning ng mga adjective mo!

AHEM…ahem…

" _Eeeeee! Ba't ganyan siya kung makatingin? Nakakata-cute!_" thoughts ni Sakura, " _No way! Si Haruno sakura ay hindi natatakot kaninuman!_ Ahem…ah-"

Magsasalita pa lang si Sakura pero tumalikod sa kanya si Neji, " Hoy babae, sa susunod wag ka nang dadan dito ng gabi," said by Neji then he walked away.

Medyo naasar dito si Sakura. Kasi, ayaw niya nung tono ng pananalita ni Neji so, " Excuse me po! Ang pangalan ko o ay Sakura, hindi po babae…" pause muna, " Kuyang walang pupil sa mata,"

Wow, sosyal! Ang ganda ng palayaw mo Ne- Wait, si Neji ba ang pinapatamaan niya?

Dahil dito, napa-stop si Neji sa paglalakad. May narinig kasi siya. Para bang iniinsulto siya! No one dares to talk to him like that!

" _Nagalit siya…hehehehe…"_ huling thought ni Sakura then she collapsed on the ground.

Lumingon si Neji kay Sakura. Nakita niya na unconscious siya on the ground. At napa-isip siya kung anong gagawin.

Nag-isip.

Nag-isip.

Nag-isip, nang nag-isip.

Ano ka ba naman Neji!

Isip ulit.

Ah, Gets!

Neji,

Be a gentleman!

_" Bwisit naman, ang malas ko,"_ thought ni Neji habang tinititigan si Sakura.

( Mr. Bean ulit, nag-pa-piano nung paborito niyang piyesa something like 'DYEN DYEN DYEN DYEN!')

Wala na talang nagawa si neji. Syempre naman, miski masungit siya, may puso pa rin siya. So kaya mo yan, NEJI! Suportahan taka!

Lumapit si Neji kay Sakura. He knelt down and picked her up in a piggyback ride. At nagsimula na siyang tumalon from roof to roof.

Pero teka, san siya pupunta? Ni hindi niya alam kung saan ang bahay nung babae. Siguro, pumunta na lang siya sa Konoha Hospital. So tama! Dumeretso siya sa konoha hospital. Ilang minuto lang ang nakalipas, naramdaman niya ang unting paggalaw ng ulo ni Sakura.

T-teka, nasan ako?" mahinang tanong ni Sakura. Half-closed pa ang kanyang mga mata and her arms around his neck.

"…" hindi sumagot si Neji kasi medyo nahihiya siya. Teka, ano? Nahihiya? Impossible!

Ano ba! Miski sinong tao may hiya!

First time niya kasing magbuhat ng babaeng hindi pa niya kakilala! Oo, naka-experience na siyang magbuhat ng babae, pero, kakilala niya! Care to know who is she?

Nope, hindi po si Hinata!

Hindi pa rin ma-gets? Sige bigyan ko kayo ng clue!

Da va, si Neji madalas nag-training? Tapos, may babae siya ka-training. Pag naglalaban silang dalawa, of course, laging panalo si Neji. Yay! Minsan, nagco-collapsed yung babae. So eto naman si Neji, siya ng bahala.

May trivia pa! Hindi alam ng lahat na umiibig na ang ating Neji dun sa babae!

Eh, sino ba 'yung babae?

Clue ulit: Ang buhok niya ay nakatali ng dalawang bun, kulay brown ang kanyang mga mata.

GETS?

Wait, nawala na tayo dun sa story!

" T-teka kuya, o kung sino Kaman, p-pwede bang paki-uwi na lang ako sa bahay ko?" request ni Sakura.

Tumigil si Neji sa harap ng Bebang's store, " San ba bahay mo?"

Unti-unting naglooked-up si Sakura upang Makita ang daan of course kabisado na niya ang daa dahil itinuro sa kanya ni Sasuke. Oh wait, speaking of Sasuke-kun…

" _Oo nga pala, si Sasuke…Kailangan umuwi agad_," In-examina niya ang daan, " Kuya, una diretso, tapos kanan, tapos, kaliwa…tapos, dung sa may, kanto tapos kanan, kanan…"

Nag twitched nanaman ang mga veins ni Neji, " Wala ako sa mood para makipagbiruan,"

" …tapos diretso, yun lang," tinapos ni Sakura, " Kuya, totoo po ang sinabi! I'm telling the truth, nothing but the truth!"

Sosyal, English!

" Ewan," then Neji started to jump…again.

* * *

" Kung sino ka man na mabait na tumulong sa 'kin, diretso na lang," sabi ni Sakura.

" Pwede ba, tigilan mo na ang pagtawag sa 'kin nyan, nakakairita," reply ni Neji na naglalakad na lang.

" Nakalimutan ko kasi pangalan mo eh, ano nga ba ulit?"

" Wag mo na lang alamin,"

" Okay, Mr.Puting Mata,"

" Pwede ba,"

" Eh, kasi naman, ba't ayaw mong ibigay ang pangaln mo? Hindi naman mawawala yan eh!"

" Neji. Hyuuga Neji," sa wakas!

" Okay, kuya Neji!

'yan. Better na.

" Eh, ikaw, anong pangalan mo?"

" Sakura!" masigla niyang reply.

" H.n."

" Friend na tayo, ha!"

Wait… ano ulit?

Friend?

Kung sa bagay…

Uhm, okay lang!

"H.n."

" _Bakit kaya 'tung mga lalaki nagun mahilig mag 'h.n.'_?" Curious na tanong ni Sakura, " Wait, kuya, ilang taon ka na?"

" Trese, bakit?"

" Wala lang, tinitingnan ko lang kung bagay tayo!" Joke ni Sakura.

" Sira ulo. Eh, ikaw?"

" Ako? Hyper eleven!"

Muka nga.

"_ Halata nga, muka siyang bata kung umasta_," thought ni Neji with smirk.

" Alam mo kuya, yung mga mata mo, parang nakita ko na…" mapa-isip muna si Sakura, " …ah oo! Si Hinata! Yung girlfriend ni Naruto!"

( Mr.Bean ulit!)

" Anong girlfriend?" tanong ni Neji, " Hindi pede iyon,"

" Bakit kilala mo ba si Hinata?"

" Oo, pinsan ko siya,"

Nag sweat-drop si Sakura. Naku patay tayo dyan!" Ei, joke lang yung kanina! Hehehehe,"

At habang naglalakad, napa-stop siya. May napansin kasi siya eh…mukhang pamilyar yung daan…at yung Bebang's store…wait, da va dumaan na sila doon?

Nope, hindi po Genjutsu iyon!

Ibig sabihin lang ba non ay…

_" Nagpaikot-ikot lang kami…"_ thought ni Neji, _" Hindi pedeng naloko niya ako, kasi nabasa ko sa isipan niya__siguro, hindi niya lang napansin ang daan sa sobrang kapaguran…_ Di ba, nag daan na tayo dito, Sakura?"

Oo nga 'no! Nagsweat-drop si Sakura, " Ah…eh…hehehehehehe! Sensya na, di ko napansin! Hehehhe"

" San ba bahay mo?"

* * *

Alas dos na ng madaling araw.

Wala parin si Sakura.

Tinatanong niyo kung ano na ang ginagawa ni Sasuke? Aba malay ko! Basta yung ginagawa ng mga taong worried. Opo. Tama po kayo.

"_ Mabuti pa, hanapin ko na siya,"_thought ni Sasuke then he punta to the door. Nang buksan na niya ang pinto, nagulat siya sa kanyang nakita. May lalaki kasi sa kanyang harapan na may buhat na babae, na may kulay rosas na buhok. Wait…

" Sakura?" napatanong si Sasuke.

Unti-unting ibinaba nung lalake, na si Neji, si Sakura. Si Sakura naman ay lumapit kay Sasuke. Inalalayan naman siya ni Sasuke.

" Aalis na 'ko," sabi ni Neji then he walked away.

" Sandali," taag ni Sakura. Nagstop naman si Neji, " Salamat,"

Nag-nod lang si Neji tapos nag-jump nanaman siya from roof to roof.

Nabigla talaga si Sasuke. Sino kaya yung taong yun? Pano niya nakilala si Sakura? Ba't may mga sugat si Saku- teka!

Tumingin si Sasuke kay Sakura. Then he pulled Sakura upang umakyat sa kwarto.

" Teka, ah-"

" Gagamutin natin yang sugat mo at magpapaliwanag ka sa 'kin,"

Naks! Straight to the point ang kuya!

* * *

" Aray! Ara- Aray!" napapa-aray si Sakura habang ginagamot ni Sasuke ang sugat niya sa isang side ng labi. Tapos na ni Sasuke ang sugat niya sa braso.

"…" walang kibo si Sasuke. Patuloy pa rin siya.

Di na matiis ni Sakura ang sakita, " ARAY ko! Dahan-Dahan na-"

" Sakura," na-cutoff si Sakura, " Sinong may gawa sa 'yo nito?"

Medyo nag-wide eyes si Sakura. Ngayon niya lang nakitang nangagalaite si Sasuke ng ganyan. Para bang nagtitimpi lang siya. As in galit na galit na galit. " S-Sasuke?"

"Sakura, sabihin mo sa 'kin," isa pa.

" Sa-Sasuke…eh… wala 'to…"

" Anong wala? Sabihin.Mo.Sa.Akin. Nayon na." Utos ni Sasuke.

Eeeeeeeee! Nakakatakot! Seryoong-seryoso.

" Eh…wala nga…eh ano…pano ko ba to sasabihin…eh…wala, may humarang lang sa 'kin na mga lalake,"

Lalaong nagalit si Sasuke. Yung chakra niya parang lumalabas na… na'ku po! " Anong ginawa nila sa 'yo?"

Hindi pedeng magsinungaling si Sakura kay Sasuke. Chemperds kabisadu na ni Sasuke ang ugali ni Sakura, " Ano, wala lang… sabi daw nila cute ako, yun lang, tapos…ah…eh…"

Tsk. Tsk. Pangalawa na.

Pag nag third na 'yan. Naku po. Patay yung mga lalaking yun. Hahanapin sila ni Sasuke kahit saan mang parte ng mundo iyon.

Tinitigan talaga siya ni Sakura. " Sasuke…"

" Ano pa?" ayoko na! " Sakura, sinong. May.gawa.nyan.sa'yo."

" Ah…eh…Sasuke, wag kanang mag-alala, ah…eh…e-e-wan ko rin kasi…ang weird, bigla na lang nila akong inatake…eh… 'lam mo na, di ko sila kayang lahat…eh…"

Pangalawa at one-fourth.

" Eh…Sasuke, may tumulong naman sa 'kin eh, yung kaninang lalake"

Uhm…

" Sasuke, wag ka nang ganyan, di ako sanay eh!" at unti-unti nang umiyak si Sakura. Her head bowed.

Habang humihikbi siya, bigla na lang siyang niyakap ni Sasuke ng mahigpit, " Sakura, sa susunod, di ka na magkakaganyan,"

" Sasuke, di ka na galit sa 'kin?" tanong ni Sakura, yakap parin ni Sasuke.

" Di na," sagot ni Sasuke. " Basta, di ka na magta-trabaho,"

Hinarap ni Sakura si Sasuke, " Eh, bakit? Yun na nga lang ang tinutulong ko sa 'yo, tapos, ayaw mo pa?" hikbi pa rin.

" Hindi na kailangan Sakura, _malaki na ang tinutulong mo sa 'kin_ ,"

" Sige na Sasuke," pinilit pa rin ni Sakura.

Hindi makatanggi si Sasuke sa kanya, " Oo na, pero, susunduin kita pag natapos ka,"

" Eh?"

" Ano? Take it or leave it?" tanong ni Sasuke.

" Sige na nga, I'll take it baby!" Sagot ni Sakura sabay yakap ulit kay Sasuke.

Niyakap siya ni Sasuke. " O sige matulog ka na,"

" Okay," tapos humiga na si Sakura. Bumangon ulit si Sakura.

" Bakit?" tanong ni Sasuke.

" Teka, anong nangyari sa Meteor Garden?"

Nyek.

" Aba, malay ko,"

" Hoy, sige na! Sabihin mo na! Anong nangyari sa mahal kong si Dao Ming Si at Hua Ze Lei?"

" Ewan,"

" Bukas, ha!"

" Oo na,"

Then humiga ulit si Sakura. Madaling nakatulog si Sakura dahil sa kapaguran.

Habang tinititigan ni Sasuke, dahan-dahan niyang hinawakan ang ma- rosas na pisngi ni Sakura.

_Hindi ko na hahayaan na maulit ito'y maulit pa… _

_Hindi ko na siya hahayaang masaktan pa… _

…_dahil alam ko na mahal ko na siya…_

* * *

Princess Sakura Haruno:

Kala nyo, SasuSakuNeji ito 'no!

Sino kaya ang nagpa bugbog kay Sakura…

Hmmm…

Well, please review!

Thanks!

Bye Bye! Sa uulitin!


	7. Meet the Katangahan!:Tanga

Disclaimer: Wala akong inaangkin! Wala akong ginagawang masama!

_**Meet My Team…Chapter 7**_

Gabay:

" Blah"- talking

" _blah" or blah- _thoughts or flashbacks

" _blah"_ - little flashbacks

Buod: _Si Sasuke at Sakura ay matalik na magkaibigan na lumipat sa Konoha. Ngayon, ay namumuhay sila ng mapayapa. Di nila alam na dito magsisimulang matuklasan ang natatagong mga lihim ng bawat isa.  
_

**--------------------------------------------------"Tanga"----------------------------------------------------------**

Halos magdadalawang buwan na nang mangyari ang pinaka-aayaw ni Sasuke.

Opo, two months na po silang dalawa ni Sakura sa Konoha. Ganon pa rin naman ang buhay, patanggap-tanggap ng mga misyon, minsan taga-alaga ng mga baboy, taga-hanap ng nawawalang pusa o aso, o taga-alaga ng baby damulag. Madalas mag-reklamo si Naruto kasi wala daw kwenta ang mga nasabing misyon. Di niya daw ma-enhance ang kanyang lakas, nasasayang lang daw ang kanyang kagwapuhan. Na-eexpose kung baga. AHEM, tamaan sana ng kidlat ang mga sinungaling.

At speaking of Naruto, nabigla din siya sa nangyari sa kanyang 'pinakamamahal'. Sumumpa siya na pagnakita niya ang saliarin, patawarin na lang daw siya ng kanyang lumikha. Naks, knight in shining armor!

Pero si Sasuke ang malala. Nung nalaman na nila kung sino ang salarin, hindi niya alam kung ano ang kanyang gagawin. Babae kasi, alam mo na, fangirl niya. Syempre dahil sa selos, kita kasi nila na close na close silang dalawa ni Sakura. Eh, sabi ni Sakura, wag na daw patulan kasi babae lang siya. Hay na 'ku, alam niyo na si Sasuke, walang sinasanto. Walang babae-babae sa kanya.

Dumaan na rin sila sa isang nakakakilabot na misyon. Sa misyong iyon, nasubukan ang kanilang mga kakayahan, at nalagay na rin sa alanganin ang kanilang buhay. Buti na lang ay nagtulung-tulong silaat nagtagumpay.

Ngayon, nandun sila sa kanilang tagpuan, sampung dekada nang naghihintay sa kanilang napaka-responsableng guro.

"Sa ka buwisit-buwisitan naman, oh! Ang tagal!" rekalamo ni Naruto, ang reklamador ng bayan.

"Pwede ba, tumahimik ka, ang ingay-ingay mo," comment ni Sasuke.

Agad na hinarap ni Naruto si Sasuke at bumuwelta ng: " HOY! IKAW ANG MANAHIMIK! DI KITA KINAKAUSAP DYAN!"

"Hindi ako magsasalita kung nanahimik ka dyan sa kinatatayuan mo," sagot naman ni Sasuke with his usual posture and tone.

At ang ating prinsesa, nagsweat-dropped na lang, _Eto talagang dalawang ito!_

At nagpatuloy sa pagsasagutan ang dalawa, nanahimik na lang si Sakura, nang hindi nila namalayan ang pagdating ng kanilang napaka-cute but mysterious na sensei.

"Yo!" bati niya sa kanyang mga estudyante na nag-appear sa tabi ni Sakura. Napatingin lang si Sakura sa kanya, pero yung dalawa, ayun, nagbabangayan pa rin. Nag classical sweat-drop tuloy si Kakashi.

Nagtinginan ng masama sina Sasuke at Naruto, sabay nag-irapan.

"Hi Sir!" bati ng ating sweet Sakura-chan. Napatingin sina Sasuke at Naruto kina Kakashi.

"Hoy, Naruto, Sasuke, baka hindi na pag-aaway 'yan, baka PAG-IBIG na iyan," joke ni Kakashi habang ina-alala ang mga katagang:

**The more you hate, the more you love.**

Dahil dito, nag-init ang ulo ng mga natamaan. Napasigaw tuloy si Naruto ng: " NEVER! YUCK! Disgusting! Gross! Never akong magkakagusto sa bastardong 'yan!"

"Sensei, pede mo nang simulan ang pagdadasal," babala ni Sasuke.

"Eto naman, nagbibiro lang naman ako eh," sabi ni Kakashi. And then he pulled Sakura closer to him, yung isa niyang kamay ay around sa waist ni Sakura. Nabigla naman si Sakura at nagblush, " Alam ko naming kami ni Sakura ang love team dito eh! Hahaha!"

Aba Kakashi, namumuro ka na! Nakatanggap agad siya ng dalawang pares ng mga matang nanlilisik sa galit, na mas grabe pa kanina.

"Sensei…" sabi ni Naruto, pinapatunog ang mga buto sa kamay.

"Ang kamay mo…" itinuloy ni Sasuke, ang chakra niya ay lumalakas habang tumatagal. 'lam niyo na si Sasuke, medyo irita, atsaka wala siyang tiwala sa kanyang sensei kasi alam niyang may pagka-manyak yun. Eh, medyo protective siya kay Sakura.

Protective ba o selos lang talaga?

Tinanggal na ni Kakashi ang kamay niya sa waist ni Sakura, " O sige, may sasabihin ako sa inyo, importante 'to,"

"Importante! Lagi namang importante eh!" hirit ni Naruto.

" Hindi, promise, mas importante 'to kaysa _important_," klinaro ni Kakashi.

"Owsss? Talaga?" asar ni Sakura.

"Ayaw niyo bang maging chuunin?" tanong ni Kakashi.

Katahimikan…

"Ano?" malumanay na tanong ni Sasuke at Sakura.

"WHAT!" nabiglang tanong ni Naruto.

"Oo, YES, _Hai_, totoo 'yun," _mga_ sagot ni Kakashi "O.A. mo ah,"

"Weh? Hindi nga? Magiging chuunin na kami?" tanong ulit ni Naruto.

"Kung makakapasa kayo, ngayon, kayo na ang bahala kung gusto niyong kumuha ng exam, ito na ang passes ninyo," sabi ni Kakashi sabay bigay ng ticket sa kanila, " Yun lang, goodluck na lang," ang huling sinabi ni Kakashi and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-

-

-

"Sakura?" tawag ni Naruto kay Sakura habang naglalakad silang dalawa. Opo, wala na po si Sasuke, magte-training daw muna siya, kaya si Naruto muna ang bahala kay Sakura. Hehehehe, napakagandang pagkakataon ito para kay Naruto!

"Ano 'yun, naruto?" tanong ni Sakura kay Naruto sabay tingin sa kanya.

_Uhm… teka…ano nga ba ang itatanong ko? _Tanong ni Naruto sa kanyang sarili, " Ay wala, lang,"

Habang sila ay naglalakad, bigla na lang na may sumulpot na tatlong bata sa kanilang harapan. Pero bago sila tuluyang nagpakita, aba't may intro pa silang paputok and then…

"Ako si Konohamaru!" Intro ng isang bata at sumunod na ang dalawa.

Nagsweat-dropped sina Sakura at Naruto.

"Konohamaru," sabi ni Naruto nang may 'hoy anong ginagawa niyo dito' tone. And then ang tatlong 'goin' bulilit kids' ay nagpose.

"?" nagtaka tuloy sa kanila si Sakura.

"Ha! Naruto! Long time no see!" sabi ni Konohamaru, ang apo ng ikatlong hokage, na napatingin kay Sakura. Nagtaka siya dun sa babae at lumapit kay naruto upang magtanong. Bumulong siya ng: " Naruto, girlfriend mo ba siya? Ang ganda ng nadale mo ah! IDOL!" kutya ni Konohamaru.

Dahil dito, namula si Naruto, " Ah…eh…"

Aba! Hindi makapagsalita ang loko!

"Hahahaha! Buti natipuhan ka niya! Bihira ang mga ganun!" asar ni Konohamaru sabay takbo pa layo dahil alam niyang nagalit dun si Naruto.

"Konohamaru…" galit na bulong ni Naruto at sinundan si Konohamaru.

" Hehehehe-" napatigil sa pagtakbo si Konohamaru nang mabunggo siya sa isang tao.

Napa-'huh' sina Naruto.

"Aray ko, balakang ko…" nasabi ni Konohamaru habang tumatayo, nang makita niya ang taong kanyang nabunggo. Bigla siyang kinabahan; sa tingin pa lang nakakakilabot na kasi.

"Aba, tingnan mo nga naman, isang batang pangahas…" sabi nung lalake, habang hawak sabay lift ng leeg ng bata.

"H.n.," reaksiyon naman ng kasama niyang babae.

"Ah…" nasabi niya habang struggling from the man's grip.

"Konohamaru!"sigaw ng dalawang batang kasama ni Konohamaru.

_Sino ba sila? _tanong ni Naruto sa kanyang sarili. "HOOOOYYY! Bitiwan mo siya!" sigaw niya sabay takbo papunta kina Konohamaru upang siya'y iligtas. At di umano'y may sumulpot sa tabi ni Konohamaru at hinampas ang kamay ng lalaki upang makawala ang bata. Nabigla siya nang makita ang kanyang…

"Sakura…?" napatanong tuloy si Naruto.

"Kuyang mukhang pusa, hindi po tama ang ginagawa ninyo," angsabi ng napakatapang na si Sakura habang pumunta si Konohamaru sa tabi niya.

"H.n, ang tapang mo naman, babaing kakaiba ang buhok," bwelta naman ng lalake.

"Ang haba naman ng nickname na binigay mo," sabi pa ni Sakura na may mapang-asar na smirk sa kanyang mukha.

_Ang tapang naman nung babaeng iyon,_ thought ng babaeng kasama ng lalaki sabay smirk.

"Ha, napakapilosopo mo naman, babaeng maangas," parang na-challenge tuloy yung lalaking may guhit 'whiskers' sa mukha atsaka kinuha ang kanyang sandata. Pero, huhugutin niya pa lang ito ay may bumato sa kanya. Napalingon sila at nakita ang bumato sa itaas ng puno, naka-upo sa isang sanga, sabay sabi ng:

"Naghahanap talaga kayo ng away 'no?" tanong niya, " Wag kayong mag-alala, di ko kayo uurungan,"

_Sasuke?_ thought nina Sakura at Naruto nang na-realize nila na si Sasuke pala iyon.

"Aba't may isa pa pala," sabi nung lalaki. Muli ay naghanda na siya, kaya lang may boses nanaman silang narinig.

"Kankouro, tumigil ka,"

At opo, muli sila ay napalingon sa puno na kung saan si Sasuke, pero sa opposite side. Nabigla dito si Sasuke at napalingon _Anong! Hindi ko mana lamang naramdaman ang pagdating niya!_

"O, ikaw pala," sabi nung lalaking nagngangalang Kankouro, sabay tabi ng kanyang weapon, "Gaara,"

At si Gaara, habang tinitinganan ang kanyang mga kasama, bigla na lamang napalingon kay Sakura.

Tinitigan na para bang na-glue ang kanyang mga mata sa kanya.

Tinitigan

Tinitigan

Ano ba!

_Anu ba 'yan! Ba't siya nakatitig sa 'kin?_tanong ni Sakura sa kanyang self habang tumatagaktak ang kanyang pawis_,Nakakata-cute naman… naalala ko tuloy si Neji_

-

-

-

And speaking of Neji…

"Hachoo…" napa-'hatching' tuloy si Neji sa harap ng kanyang mga kasamahan.

Oh, bad, Neji-kun.

Napatingin tuloy sa kanya ang mga ka-teammate niya and his sensei.

"Hoy, Neji, Ayos ka lang ba?" tanong ni RockLee.

"Oo nga? Okay ka lang?" tanong pa ni TenTen. "Masyado bang malamig?"

"Are you alright my dear student?" tanong ng kanyang Sir Gai na nag 'thumbs up' with sparkling white teeth and 'spokening' dollars! Sosyal!

_Langya… ang init-init tapos hahatching ako…anu ba'yan…kahiya-hiya…_sabi ni Neji sa kanyang sarili. "Ayos lang ako,"

-

-

-

And back to our dear genins…

_Shocks naman_ napa 'shocks' na lamang si Sakura.

Hindi nila alam na kanina pa naiinis si Naruto sa 'titigan moment' nilang dalawa. Kaya, sinigawan niya agad si Gaara ng: "HOY! LALAKING MUKHANG MONA LISA! BA'T MO TINITITIGAN ANG _SAKURA KO_?"

Naks naman! Lakas ng apog mo, Naruto ah!

_Sira ulo talaga 'tong kulugong 'to pero… bakit nga ba siya nakatitig kay Sakura? _tanong ni Sasuke sa kanyang sarili na may pagtataka.

Ahem, Sasuke.

At di umano'y ang lalaking kanina pa nakatitig kay Sakura ay bigla na lamang napunta sa tabi ni Kankouro, "Tara na," utos niya sabay talikod. Di rin nagtagal at umalis na sila.

_Feeling ko, taga-ibang bayan sila…obvious naman eh…pero teka…bakit parang pamilyar ang mukha niya sa kin?_ Thought na lang ni Sakura.

_Mukhang hindi sila basta-basta,"_thought naman ni Sasuke na para bang na-iintriga sa kanila.

-

-

-

"ANO!"

Napa-sweatdrop na lamang ang 'Chun Li' look alike na si TenTen sa sudden outburst ng kanyang teammate na si Rock Lee. Napatingin na lang siya kay Neji na para bang walang paki-alam sa mundo, at sa kanyang Sir Gai na medyo malungkot.

"Ano ba kayo, wag ka ngang ganyan Lee, emergency lang 'to, kailangan kong umalis dahil kailangan ako ng mga magulang ko sa Snow Country," paliwanag ni TenTen habang hinahanda na ang kanyang mga gamit.

"H.n.," ang reaksyon na lamang ni Neji. Kunwari ay wala siyang paki-alam ngunit _deep inside_ ay talagang nasasaktan siya.

Naka naman Neji! That hurts!

"O, sige na, aalis na 'ko!" paalam ni TenTen na may bahid ng kalungkutan sa kanyang boses, " Sige, bye!" at nagsimula na siyang umalis papalayo sa kanyang team.

-

-

-

Matapos makagawa ng mga handseals, unti-unting sinambit ni Sakura ang pangalan ng technique na kanyang ginagawa, " Kawarimi technique!"

Dalawang clone ni Sakura ang biglang lumabas. Agad itong dumeretso, kasama ang tunay na Sakura, at umatake sa kanilang target. Ang Clone 1 ay biglang nawala at napunta sa likod ng kalaban, ang clone 2 ay nasa harap, at ang tunay ay nawala na lang talaga.

Nagsmirk lang ang kanilang kalaban na nagngangalang Uchiha Sasuke, "H.n.," Kumuha siya ng dalawang shuriken at tumalon pa itaas, sabay tira sa mga clone. Nawala na ang mga clone. Nang nasa ere siya, unti-unti niyang naramdaman ang presence ng tunay na Sakura. "Hello," bati ni Sakura sabay sipa sa likod nito. Agad naman itong sinalag ni Sasuke, of course, pagkatapos ay sunud-sunod nang inatake ni Sakura si Sasuke. Counter attack kung baga. Tadyak rito, sipa doon, sipa roon. Pero sinasalag lang ito ni Sasuke. Hindi rin nagtagal at lumanding na sila sa lupa.

"Magaling," sabi ni Sasuke sabay gawa ng mga handseals and then, " Katon! Blazing Fireball technique!"

Isang malaking bolang apoy ang lumabas sa kanyang bibig na dumeretso kay Sakura.

"Ha, tinetesting mo ako ha," sabi ni Sakura sabay gawa rin ng mga handseals, "Kung may apoy, may tubig!"

Matapos mabanggit ni Sakura ang technique, isang malaking bolang tubig naman ang lumabas mula sa kanyang bibig pangontra sa apoy ni Sasuke.

_Anong!_ Nanlaki nalamang ang mga mata ni Sasuke nang Makita niya ang kakaibang technique na 'yon ni Sakura, _Pano niya nalaman yung technique na 'yun!_

At dahil sa sobrang pagkabigla ni Sasuke, as in 'shockers talaga', agad niyang itinigil ang pag produce ng apoy. Dahil dito, nagtuluy-tuloy ang tubig papunta sa kanya. Hindi niya naman ito naiwasan. Buti na lang ay na-kontrol ito ni Sakura at itinigil, pero wag po kayong mag-alala, hindi po nabasa si Sasuke.

Basang-basa lang.

Opo, ang isa sa pinakamagaling at matalinong shinobi sa Konoha ay isang malaking…

_Tanga._

Matapos makita ang kanyang bestfriend sa 'ganong kalagayan', agad niya itong nilapitan…para tumawa nang malakas, "Hahahahaha! Buti na lang _tanga_!"

Sa halip na sumagot ay pinandilatan na lamang ni Sasuke si Sakura dahil sa pang-aasar.

Kumuha si Sakura ng panyo mula sa kanyang bulsa at dahan-dahang pinunasan ang mukha ni Sasuke, "Hoy, Joke lang, _shocks_ Sasuke, ang cute mo pala pagganyan ang hairstyle mo eh, na-inlove tuloy ako!" biro ni Sakura.

Ang sweet naman!

Habang pinupunasan ni Sakura ang mukha ni Sasuke, bigla na lamang nagtanong si Sasuke sa kanya, " Sakura, pano mo nalaman yung technique?"

" Ha? Anong technique? Alam ko naman yung word na 'technique' no! Di naman ako bobo eh! Spell ko pa sa iyo…T-E-C-H-" at natigilan na lang si Sakura nang magsalita si Sasuke.

"Pilosopo ka talaga…yung technique mo kanina,"

"Ah, yung 'kawarimi'?"

"Yung isa,"

"Ah…yung isa…" Napakamot na lamang ng ulo si Sakura.

Tumango si Sasuke.

"Ah…wag mo nang isipin 'yun, wala yun, secret," at ipinagpatuloy ang pagpunas sa mukha ni Sasuke.

"Sige, ganyan ka na," sabi ni Sasuke na may halong pagtatampo sa kanyang boses.

"Anu ba 'yan, wag ka nang magtampo, mahabang istorya, atsaka dati ko pa talaga natutunan iyon.

"Oo na," sagot na lang ni Sasuke _Pano niya ba talaga iyon natutunan?_

Ilang minuto lang ang lumipas ay biglang dumating si Naruto. Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata nang makitang sina Sasuke at Sakura close sa isa't isa, sabay sigaw ng, "HOY! SASUKENG PANGET! ANONG GINAGAWA MO SA _AKING SAKURA_! IKAW HA! HINDI KO HAHAYAAN NA GAWIN MO ANG MSAMA MONG BALAK KAY SAKU-"

**PACK! PACK! PACK!**

Ouch ang sakit! Nakatanggap agad si Naruto ng tatlong _malulufet_ na suntok mula kay Sasuke.

"Aray ko!" bulalas ni Naruto sa sobrang sakit ng kanyang mukha.

Nagsweatdrop lang si Sakura, "Kasi eh,"

"Ano bang kailangan mo at ang ingay mo, ha, kulugo?" tanong ni Sasuke.

"Ano, array…pinatatawag kasi tayo ni Sir Kakashi, sa meeting place," sagot ni Naruto.

"Oh…," tumango si Sakura.

At di nagtagal, silang tatlo ay umalis papunta sa kanilang meeting place.

-

-

-

"Ano ba 'yan Kakashi, napakatagal naman ng mga estudyante mo, manang-mana talaga sa 'yo! Di tulad ko…" at nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita ang jounin na may famous words na 'spring time of youth'. Syempre, sino pa ba siya? Si Sir Gai.

At ang kausap niyang si Kakshi, ayun, abalang-abala nagbabasa na naman ng kanyang libro. Lumingon lang siya sandali dahil narinig niya ang boses ni Gai, "Ha? May sinasabi ka ba?"

"ANO KA BA! HINDI KA PALA NAKIKINIG! ANG SABI KO BAKIT ANG TAGAL NG MGA ESTUDYANTE MO!" galit na galit na sagot ni Gai kay Kakashi dahil nambabara na naman siya.

"H.n.," reaksyon lang naman ng kasama nilang isang genin na kulay pearl ang mata.

"Maghintay-hintay lang kayo, darating na 'yon," sabi naman ni Kakashi sabay lipat ng pahina ng kanyang libro.

Ilang minuto lang nakalipas ay dumating na ang tatlong genin na kanina pa nila hinihintay. Sinara ni Kakashi nang makita niya sila. Lumapit ang tatlo sa kanila.

"Nandito na sila," pahayag ni Kakashi.

"Ano ba 'yun Sir Kaka-" natigilan si Sakura sa pagsasalita nang napansin niya ang lalaki sa tabi ng isang jounin. Nanlaki bigla ang kanyang mga mata nang maalala ang taong noo'y nagligtas sa kanya, at muli niyang nakita ito. Tinitigan niya siya gayun din ang taong tinititigan niya.

"Ikaw?" sabay tanong nila sa isa't isa.

"Ha? Kilala mo siya, Sakura?" tanong ni Naruto.

"Uhm…oo…medyo," sagot ni Sakura.

At si Sasuke naman, nag-crossarm nalamang siya at tiningnan si Neji, "Ah, oo, siya nga 'yon,"

"AHA! Kuya Neji!" masayang tawag ni Sakura kay Neji sabay lapit dito.

Medyo namula si Neji dahil sa 'remark' ni Sakura sa kanya, "Pede ba, wag mo na akong tawaging 'kuya'," _Ibig sabihin, kasali pala siya sa Team7…_

"Okay!"

" Aba, kung gayon, kilala niyo napala ang isa't isa," sabi ni Kakashi.

"Bakit po ba, Sir? Bakit sila nandito?" tanong ni Sakura.

"Ah, kasi ganito 'yan," panimula ni Gai sa pagpapaliwanag, "Napgkasunduan kasi naming mga jounin, kasama na ang Hokage na…

"Na? Ano?" tanong ni Naruto.

"Na magiging teammate niyo na si Neji," sabi ni Kakashi.

"WHAT!" ang reaksyon ng tatlong bata.

"Oo, kaya Neji, welcome to Team 7,"

SHOCKS!

**_Ipagpapatuloy..._**

--

_**Princess Sakura Haruno**_: Shocks, sorry ngayon lang po ulit ako nakapag-update! Ang dami kasing schoolwork, tsaka kailangan ko pang i-maintain ang mga grades ko, ang gagaling kasi ng mga ka-kompetensya ko eh sa school...hehehehehehe. Atsaka, na-aadik nanaman ako ulit sa Ragnarok. Nakakainis nga eh, pinagbawalan na akong maglaro nun, sa bakasyon na lang daw...Basta, thankspoulit sa mga sumuporta at nag-review.

Wag pong mawalan ng pag-asa yung fans ng iba pang pairing...

Yun lang po, kung may reklamo, suggestions, request or anything na gusto niyo ay pakisabi na lang sa 'kin, Okay!

**_Bye! Sayounara! Paalam!_**


End file.
